A Tale of Two Realms
by Ariever
Summary: ...just a little story I thought of. Plz tell me if I should continue it!
1. We gotta start somewhere, right?

...It all started on an ordinary Friday evening. Well... normal for me I suppose. I was finished my chores, and about to sit on the couch and play Ni No Kuni, when my persistent mother reminded me to clean out the corner of the bathtub, which had gotten moldy, and the mold refused to go away.

"It won't come clean." I had said.

"Excuse me?" My mom said, not taking her eyes off the computer's large screen, but taking a headphone speaker off one of her ears.

"I said, the mold won't go away." I said, slightly ticked off at my mother.

"Did you use bleach?" She asked, as if I don't know how to clean mold off of something.

"Yes. I did."

"Did you use some Spotter?"

Spotter is a purpose cleaned that my dad gets. I don't know where, and I really didn't care where he got it from, it seemed to work just fine.

"Yes." I replied.

"That spot won't get clean," My sister added, over hearing the conversation from the kitchen, where she was washing dishes in the kitchen sink.

"The mold has appeared to become one with the seal and in that corner." I said.

"Well make sure it's not become one with the sealant, then!" Said a slightly irritated World of Warcraft player.

"Ok, mom." I replied and made my way towards the bathroom.

I looked at the corner, removing the shampoo bottle and the scrubbing brush, trying to think of a way to clean up that mold. I went down stairs, stairs and grabbed the lavender scented Clorox we have, got the Spotter, and headed back up to the bathroom. I immediately went to work, splashing bleach and Spotter on the corner and scrubbed it.

...It didn't work. This time, I went into the bathroom supply closet and grabbed the lemon-scented scrubbing liquid, the disinfectant spray, the (non corrosive)acid spray, and some Odoban. I used all the cleaning products on the same spot, mixing them together.

I had foolishly forgotten what happens if you mix certain cleaning products together...and would regret it later.

I had started to cough, and the room started spinning. I headed for the door, which was closed, and tried to open it. My strength failing me, I collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath that wouldn't come. The window was open a slight crack, but that didn't stop me from slipping into unconsciousness. It was a great miracle I was still alive...

I woke up in a hospital bed and surrounded by blurry figures. They didn't look like doctors, but they also didn't look like anyone I knew. I could see the outline of a tall, slender man with long, black hair, a slightly shorter man with blonde hair that seemed to point out in all directions, a small girl with dark brown hair, a taller girl with long black hair, a red animal, and a large, dark-skinned man with seemingly short hair.

"W-who are you people?" I asked sleepily, my voice sounding hoarse.

Their forms finally came into focus after I had said this.

I started to have a coughing fit.

"...You shouldn't talk right now. The doctor said that your throat was damaged as a result to whatever you inhaled last night. It's a miracle you survived with only a sore throat and inflamed lungs." The voice sounded deep, but also very worried. I had noticed that it came from the tall man, who I now saw had long, messy, black hair, and was wearing a black colored getup with a red, tattered, cloak that covered half of his face. He also had very pale skin and crimson eyes that looked time they glowed. He kind of looked like a vampire.

"The smaller girl laughed and had a mischievous look on her face. "Ooh, Vincent! I didn't know you had a crush on her!"

"Where is this coming from?" Not a sense of humor was in he's voice.

"Well... for one thing your blushing, and you look like you were crying earlier when you heard she had collapsed!"

"Who...are...you?" I managed to croak out.

The cloaked man sighed and said "My name is Vincent Valentine. You may call me Vincent." He looked like he was in his late twenties, but something made me think that he was a lot older than that. His face looked cold, but how eyes could tell you that he was a softie.

"And I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutai!" She seemed very childish I'm nature, and also very stubborn. The thing she excelled at was annoying everybody surrounding her. She also seemed very mischievous, so I had to make sure all my items were accounted for. "...But you can call me Yuffie." She added

I tried to sit up, but then my lungs felt like they had corrosive acid put on them. I yelped as I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"You should take it easy for a while. You sure did inhale a lot of poison! Oh, and I'm Tifa by the way." Said the long haired girl. She was wearing a black, sleeve-less leather jacket that showed part of her stomach with a white tank top, of the same size and also sleeve-less. She also wore black shorts and black sneakers.

"I'm Cloud. Nice to meet you." Said the man with the blonde, spiky hair. He was wearing a black jacket with one sleeve and a shoulder pad with a lion emblem on his left arm, while his right was bare.

"I'm Nanaki." Said the red animal standing beside the bed. I was also surprised to see that, not only is it a talking animal, but it's tail had a small flame on it! He was wearing a necklace and had a tattoo of the number 13 in roman numerals on his leg.

"The name's Barret. Nice to meet 'ya!" Said the bulky man with dark colored skin. I had also noticed that one of his arms was replaced with a large gun. It seemed robotic, but it's master was human.

I saw that most of the people were wearing a pink ribbon on their arms I didn't know what it meant, breast cancer?

"Why are you all here?" I asked, my throat becoming very hoarse, so I sounded a lot like Vincent.

"Hey Vince! She sounds a lot like you!" Yuffie chimed.

I didn't know whether to take that comment as a childish joke, or an insult.

"….Why are you all here? I…. Don't even know you."

" We're here to try to save our world." Cloud said. "Sephiroth has gotten incredibly strong since I last faced him, and I'm no match for him."

"Who is Sephiroth?" I asked.

"He's a SOLIDER, like me, who was experimented on, and once he found out how he was made, he began to hate everything on the Planet, and wanted the Planet destroyed. He was very

"….oh…. But What does that have to do with _me_?"

"….you're the only one who can stop him."

"WHAT?!"

Shouting like that made the monitor beep more rapidly and I started to have a long fit of coughs. The beeping slowed down once I calmed down, but I was confused and angry.

"So let me get this straight, a group of adults wants me, a 14 year old girl, to defeat a very powerful man that you guys couldn't even defeat?"

"…yes. But the way you said it made us all sound pathetic."

Vincent chuckles, but it is more of a low growl. Something about him intrigued me. I didn't know if its was the fact that he looked and dressed like a vampire, or that he seemed to be mysterious.

" Well its true. So, where is this, Sephiroth?"

"We dont know. but hes in our world. On our Planet."

"Your Planet?"

"Yes. we came here by a portal. The portal was made by Portal Materia."

"Your not making and sense. What is Materia?"

"Yuffie, you can handle this one." Said Cloud.

"Ok, so..."

* * *

**Ok, and that concludes the first chapter of this random story that popped into my head.**

**So what do u think? I kno its a little meh, but im new here. cut me some slack.**


	2. Time to get out of here!

"…. And that's what materia is!" said Yuffie. " HEY! Why are you asleep?"

Me noticing that my name was called, wakes up with a sleepy yawn. " The story got pretty boring during the ' history of materia' part, so I fell asleep. Better save my energy, right?"

Tifa starts laughing, and soon every one but Yuffie breaks into laughter. The laughter doesn't stop until a middle-aged man walks into the room. He had blonde hair, and facial stubble. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, green pants, and he had a pair of goggles around his forehead.

"Come on, Sephiroth wont wait for us to kill him! We gotta go! " he said.

" *sigh* This is Cid. He may sound like a mean guy, but he's just a big softie." Tifa said.

" Well lets get going then! Going on a field trip sound better than three days staring at a white ceiling right now."

"Well that settled that. Hope you don't get air sick cause that's the way we roll in midgar!" Cid said jokingly.

" Actually, I ride a motorcycle." Said Cloud.

" can we stop by my house first? If im going on an adventure, I gotta pick up supplies before we go, if you don't have them already."

"Good choice. Maybe you are cut out for adventure. Now with our plan set, may I ask of your name?" asked Vincent, who chose to stand in the corner, which became darkened all of a sudden by his presence.

"My name is Ariever. Didn't Mr. I-Dream-of-Teenage-Girls tell you?"

"No."

"Hey! Im not a pedophile!" Yelled Cloud, trying to defend himself.

" Um, hello? We have an airship to board and a house to go to, _remember_?"

"Oh yeah! Well lets check you out of here, shall we?" Said Tifa, having heard enough of this conversation.

"Sure! But im too weak to go anywhere without collapsing." i said, sadly.

" Don't worry, I've got just the thing!" said Tifa.

Tifa went into her backpack (i never noticed it there!) and pulled out three bottles, one was green, another was red, ant the third was purple. "Barret, can you Scan her? i need to know which one to use.

"On it!" yelled Barret, who pulled out a green sniper scope and put it on.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What is he going to do to me?" i said. Believe me, i was frightened.

"Don't worry, i wont touch ya. Now just don't move, or else the data will be inaccurate." Barret said.

"ok..."

" Wow! it looks like she'll need a Hi-potion! that's a first."

"Really? OK, then." Tifa hands me the purple bottle. " Now drink up! I promise it won''t taste bad. It will help you feel better."

I drank the bottle, the liquid tasted like grape medicine. The good kind. it made me feel a whole lot better, like i had just downed 3 cups of coffee and some Monster.

"I feel like running to Japan and back!" i replied.

"Well good, i guess. Now lets fill out those papers. Vincent you got that, right?"

"Hmph. Fine. Ill be back in 5 minutes, ok?" Vincent said while leaving the room, his tattered cape making a sound similar to a waving flag.


End file.
